


Carmel and Ganache

by Ser_Alexi_of_the_NorthernWood



Series: W.I.P's [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Alexi_of_the_NorthernWood/pseuds/Ser_Alexi_of_the_NorthernWood
Summary: After the war Harry want's nothing more to do with the European Wizards expectations. He want's to have something of his own, to allow himself the indulgences he never had, and to give a little of that back to others, and what is more indulgent but dessert? Basically Harry opens a dessert cafe in Lima Ohio and fucks with the Glee canon just by being there.
Relationships: Harry Potter/?
Series: W.I.P's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118585
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Carmel and Ganache

Harry clapped his hands in happy satisfaction as he spun on his heel. 

“I love it,” he said. “How much?” he asked the realtor. 

“Wouldn’t you like to see the kitchens first?” the realtor asked. 

“I’ll be gutting the entire place and putting in custom appliances anyways,” Harry said. 

“Well with the size of the place, the sellers are looking for about two hundred and seventy-five thousand, and that includes the bit of land out back you were asking about,” the realtor answered seeing that Harry was not going to budge, “That’s also including the furniture already here,” she continued gesturing at the tables and chairs that dotted the restaurant space. “I assume you already have applied and been approved for the loan?” she asked.

“No, no, I can afford the purchase outright,” Harry said. “If we can return to your office we can put the paperwork together and I can write out the cheque.”

“My apologies, you just seemed so young for that kind of money,” she said. “Plus in a place like Lima, Ohio we don’t see many people who can out right purchase something like this,” she continued obviously snooping for a little dirt.

“My parents died young, and left me well financed,” Harry said giving just enough to answer the unasked question but certainly not enough to satisfy her curiosity. 

Nine day’s later found Harry directing several men as they installed new lighting. Harry had found and ordered these whimsically romantic floating cloud chandeliers that he just couldn’t help falling in love with. His whole theme was to bring the magical to the mundane. Lima only had one coffee shop, one that was for the in and out crowd rather than the sit down and enjoy a quiet workspace kind of café. 

Already the kitchen had been fully overhauled, and all of his ordered implements had arrived, and he’d spent a full day alone organizing the kitchen while the painters, painted two of the walls a Tuscany Hillside green while another wall was painted a lighter Sage Brush green and finally the last wall wasn’t painted at all. Instead it was a textured accent wall made from acacia wood in an abstract pattern. 

His coffeehouse sweet shop had two distinct but not completely separate sections, one was clearly made for more quiet or intimate gatherings, with large comfortable booths separated by tall shelving unites filled with little herb pots and trailing plants giving the area an ambiance of serenity and harmony. The center section of the room was filled with long reclaimed wood tables that allowed students to spread out their schoolwork or work in large groups. Finally the far wall held the bar counter, that curved around to the oversized display area; well lit, crystal clear, glass ready for each and every sweet that he’d make himself. Now he just needed to fill the display and hire a few people to help out with the front. 

The help wanted sign had only been in the window under the gold lettered name of the decent sized shop ‘Carmel and Ganache’ a day and already Harry had six different applications to sift through. Three were high school students, which was fine for the weekends and after school hours but he still needed someone during the day. Another was a teacher seemingly looking for a second job, another what seemed to be a childish prank, unless some poor soul truly had the name of Ben Dover and had gone to a school named Cockermouth Public School, and finally the last and most promising an older woman who seemed well enough on paper. 

A week later found Harry at five am carefully bringing the desserts he’d spent all of yesterday making, out and arranging them neatly their decadent looks drawing the eye to the brightly lit case the moment a customer entered. From the simple looking silky smooth salted caramel and chocolate tart that screamed luxury to the more sturdy looking mini parsnip cakes with espresso icing and pomegranate syrup drizzle one could tell that the dessert café’s owner, Harry had both a love and a skill for the art of baking. He’d even done his best to ensure that the more health fanatic amongst his customers could still indulge, with high protein and sugar free Ferrero Rocher inspired chocolate balls, and bite sized three ingredient avocado chocolate cake with a dollop of light whisky cream. He’d even added a few more savory pastry desserts for those oddballs who weren’t the biggest fans of sweets, like his tomato and his pepper tarts with feta and blue cheese crumble respectively, as well as his fig mascarpone tart that he’d pared with a crushed pistachio and black pepper crust.

As he finished setting out the desserts and double checking that the prepared ingredients for the ones that needed to be assembled to order, like the dark chocolate brownies with salted caramel ice cream and a hot red wine glaze that he’d have to check ID’s in order to serve and the espresso mousse sundaes with toasted coconut and crushed chocolate covered espresso beans, he flicked on his state of the art coffee machines and double checked that they were topped up with their respective beans. Taking a deep breath he rubbed his slightly sweaty palms on his snow-white chef’s jacket, and unlocked the front door before flipping the sign to open. Andrea, the older lady who had interviewed for the position wouldn’t be coming in till eight thirty, during the morning rush of students and would be working a six hour shift until two thirty, leaving Harry and a high school boy, David Karofsky to deal with the afternoon rush at four. 

It didn’t take long for the first early birds to make their appearance. Harry smiled at his first customer, a well-dressed man in a grey business suit. Harry couldn’t help the way his smile slipped into a full out grin when the man almost missed his step taking in the full whimsy of the café.  
“A large London fog and uh, a tomato tart,” the man asked reading the little sign in front of the platter in the showcase. 

“To go?” Harry asked politely.

“Yes please,” the man said. Harry swiftly punched into the register adding the extra ten-cent charge for the disposable cup. 

“That comes to seven dollars and seventeen cents. Cash, credit, or debit?” Harry asked.

“Debit,” the man answered and Harry pushed two more buttons and passed the little machine over, before turning to make the man’s hot drink and pack up the man’s breakfast tart. As the man left, another entered and swiftly Harry was pulled into helping the businessmen and women, who needed their morning caffeine before putting in a full day of work. Just before the second morning rush was to hit, this one filled with teens and teachers heading to school, Andrea entered the shop already in her black and gold apron. He’d had both her and Karofsky in two days ago for a quick training on both how to make the drinks and run the machines, as well as a general overview of what the shop offered and how to use the register, and she was quick to boot up the second register. Just in time too as the first gaggle of high school students entered the shop. 

“Do you have anything low fat?” asked the pretty looking Latina girl, two bombshell blonds nodding in agreement beside her. All three were wearing cheerleading uniforms. 

“In terms of drinks or desserts?” Harry asked flicking his head to get his long bangs out of his eyes. He’d grown it long since he’d left Hogwarts and the British Wizarding World behind. He’d only been seventeen, almost eighteen when he’d died and then come back for the WIzarding World. Even afterwards he’d still been treated the hero he never wanted to be, even more so now that he was older. So he’d left. Come to America, first travelling never truly settling down and growing roots, taking a cooking class here a chocolatier’s one there before moving on. It had taken him a while to realize his dream, and now here he was, at twenty three, still short at only five four, eyes still that trademark avada green that had been his mothers before him, pale skin that made him cringe with how reflective he was in the dark, and black hair, although not nearly as wild as it had been in his teenage years now that he had grown it long. He had it pulled up high in a man bun, but his bangs often escaped when he was working and he had to flick them out of his eyes that no longer required glasses due to muggle laser eye surgery. 

“Both,” the girl answered. 

“Yes,” Harry answered. “In terms of drinks, all of them come with the low fat options for milk and whipped topping, though the whipped topping is flavored either almond or eggnog. As for desserts, it depends on your poison, chocolate, fruit, or savory?” Harry asked. 

“You can do low fat chocolate?” one of the blonds piped up while the other was gazing dreamily up at the cloud chandeliers. 

“Yes, I assume that’s what you’d like?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, you Santana?” the blond answered nudging the Latina,

“Fruit for me,” Santana answered. 

“Can I have pumpkins?” the dreamy blond asked, “Wizards like pumpkins right?” Harry almost reacted at her words but held himself back. 

“I suppose they might,” Harry answered mildly. “Any allergies? And if you give me your drink orders, I’ll get them on while you pick out your desserts.”

“Three medium low fat lattes, to go and no allergies,” Santana answered. Harry swiftly punched it in before turning and getting the drink machine ready to go. It was state of the art and able to do up to four different drinks at a time. Turning back to the three high schoolers, Harry gave them their options. 

“For our low fat fruit choices, there are a few options today. Double-nut stuffed Figs, which just have to be warmed up to serve, and cranberry nut fudge. For the chocolate lover, we have beet fudge brownies and sugar free ferro rocher chocolate balls, as for pumpkin, we only have one dessert right now, mini pumpkin and orange cake, while not fat free it is low sugar and only a hundred and twenty calories,” Harry said. They quickly made their decisions and Harry was swiftly warming up the fig, and packing the fudge, and mini cake into their little cardboard takeout packages. He put the lids on the drinks before pulling the fig from the warming oven and placing it into its little serve cup pouring a small amount of dark cherry and pomegranate syrup over the dessert before putting the lid on and pulling out a mini spoon to go with it. 

“All together, or separated?” Harry asked as he set everything on the counter. 

“It’s on me,” Santana said passing forward a debit card. Harry swiftly punched in the final things before passing the machine to the young Latina. 

“It comes to eighteen dollars and thirty cents,” Harry said. It was quarter after ten when the morning rush finally completely petered out, and the phone rang. Answering it Harry swiftly pulled out a pad and pen from his pocket. 

“Yes I can, when is it needed by?” Harry said as Andrea helped another customer plating up a slice of amaretto and ricotta cheese cake. “With a rush order like that it’s going to cost extra, and the delivery costs twenty dollars for anything in town. So all together for twelve today it’ll cost sixty eight dollars.” Harry paused as the person on the other line added something more. “For personalization it’s another four dollars for basic writing, decorative bits cost more depending on what they are. Yes. Alright then the total will be seventy eight dollars. I do need a card number and for a rush order like this with personalization it does need to be paid in full before delivery. Yes thank you,” Harry swiftly punched into the terminal the customer’s card number manually. “Is there anything else we can do for you today? Thank-you, have a good day.” Harry hung up the phone and looked up at the clock on the wall. 

“I’m going into the kitchen, I have a cake order for twelve, and I need to start now for it to be done on time. If you need me let me know but it should be quiet,” Harry said. Andrea nodded. 

“Go on honey I can handle it,” the silver haired woman said. Already Harry could tell that the woman was a godsend for his shop. Harry set to work the moment he entered the kitchen, setting the oven to preheat and pulling out the cake pans he needed lining them swiftly before gathering what he needed to make the actual cake. Of all the cakes he enjoyed making spice cakes were up high on his lists of favorites, especially to experiment with. For today he was going to make the traditional cake with the addition of a bit of orange essence to brighten the flavors a little.

Soon enough he was pouring the aromatic batter into the three cake pans he’d prepared and setting them in the oven to bake, while he made the frosting. He had decided on a lighter version of a cream cheese frosting. He would mix three parts homemade whipped cream to one part whipped cream cheese, to give the cake the smooth and addictive cream cheese delight to give the cake that already had a natural heaviness to it a slightly lighter feel. He debated for a moment before opening his liqueur cabinet and pulled out his bottle of Amer Picon. He wouldn’t use enough to make the frosting boozy but just a little to give it a slightly bitter offset to the sweetness as well as the orange citrus flavor that would pair well with the clove and cinnamon spices he’d already added to the icing. 

Sticking that all in the mixer to blend he entered the little area he’d had added on to the back of the building, a sunroom green house combo. Had he not gone into the dessert café business, Harry would have likely gone into the florist business. Instead he simply incorporated his love of plants into his café. Inside the café he had several potted plants dotting the shelves like living decorations, and on the long tables as centerpieces he had fresh cut flowers he had put there this morning. What many people didn’t know however was that one could use flowers in desserts as well, as long as you knew what you were doing of course. Harry made sure to never use any kind of pesticide and knew which flowers were poisonous and which weren’t, as well as the flavors of each. 

Using small floral scissors he carefully clipped what he needed, several orange-colored dianthus, breathing in their light nutmeg scent. Carefully he prepared them cutting the stems down on five of the flowers after rinsing them all gently in cold water and wrapping the small bit of stem left in floral tape to prevent any natural seepage. With five flowers prepared Harry began gently removing the petals to eight more setting them on a sheet of wax paper. He had only just finished throwing away the pieces he didn’t need when the oven beeped as the timer for the cakes went off. He pulled the cakes out and set them on racks to cool naturally until he was ready to spell them cool, the pans going into the sink for him to clean later. 

Using a paintbrush Harry began painting the petals gently with an beaten egg white mixture before sprinkling them lightly with fine sugar. Normally the drying time would take twelve hours but Harry used his magic to swiftly reduce the time to immediately. Completely prepared to decorate the cake Harry shot a spell to cool the cakes themselves before removing them from the racks. Gently he iced and layered them before adding the crumb coat and finally the top coat, using his cake knife to smooth the sides and tops perfectly. Then came the detailing. Using a small star tip and a miniscule twist Harry decorated a quarter border of the cake with star anise style icing flowers before dotting them inwards slightly. Three of the full flowers were pushed in gently before he painted the tips of their petals lightly with the same egg white as earlier drying it swiftly with a thought. The slight sheen caught the light beautifully drawing the eye. Tenderly as to not destroy them, he placed a few of the sugared petals strategically on top of the cake, dominantly around the flowers. 

Using the piping bag Harry turned the cake on it’s turn wheel so that he could decorate its not quite opposite side, placing little icing flowers at its bottom and slightly reaching up. He placed the last two full flowers gently into the side and painted and dried the petal tips as well, before using the rest of the sugared petals to completely line the bottom quarter inch of the cake. Taking the small amount of icing left Harry added a bit of coloring gel to get a beautiful burnt autumnal orange, a color just a few shades darker than the flowers he had used. Carefully he iced on ‘Congratulations Acafellas’ onto the cake, before using the excess to put little dots around the two flower pieces adding just a little more depth to the decoration. 

It was half past eleven and he was done. He just needed to carefully box the cake and get it too Lima High School. Exiting the kitchen carrying the cake box Harry called out to Andrea. 

“I need to go out to for the delivery, do you think you’ll be fine for an hour?” Harry asked. “It won’t always be like this, I plan on hiring more help but I figured that it would be a bit easier once we were actually open.”

“Of course darling, is that the cake? May I see?” Andrea asked him. 

“Yes,” Harry said setting it down gently on the counter and lifting the lid as she approached to peak.

“Oh my,” she said hand on her chest. “Isn’t that just beautiful. You are extremely talented my dear, and all of Lima is going to know it.” 

“You flatter me,” Harry said putting the lid back on.

“Oh hush you,” she said fluttering her hands at him. “You’re far to modest.” Harry ducked his head to hide his smile before heading out the back door cake in his arms. He parked in the back if only to hid one of his few over the top indulgences. In addition to the green house, he had added on a closed carport to the back of the shop, where he could park his dark green and black Pagani Huayrai Imola. He knew that the car was obscene both because of it’s five point four million dollar price ticket and because of its more than eight hundred and twenty seven horsepower but when he saw it he just couldn’t help but fall in love with it all over again. 

Setting the cake in the passenger seat he hit the button for the carport’s automatic door and started up his car. With a soft purr and a smooth and gentle acceleration Harry pulled out of the carport, hitting the button for the door to close as he made the delivery. It was ten to twelve when he pulled into the high school parking lot and students were obviously already out of class for lunch as groups of them were on the front steps and at the picnic tables on the quad when he pulled in. All eyes were on his car, and Harry couldn’t help but blush even though he knew they couldn’t even see him yet. He knew the moment he exited the car they’d be able to and for a moment he regretted his choice of vehicle before pushing that thought away. He loved his baby, had named her Hedwig to honor his beloved familiar. 

Gathering himself he carefully grabbed the cake box and exited his vehicle. All eyes were on him as he swiftly made his way into the school. Finding the main office was easy, finding someone to help him was not, as no one seemed to be inside it, likely already having gone to lunch. Waiting a few minutes more Harry stepped out of the office and asked the first kid he saw, a short red head with an afro and glasses, carrying a camera.

“Hey can you tell me where to find, one William Schuester?” Harry asked. The kid pushed his glasses up and pointed down the hallway. 

“Glee classroom with the rest of the school’s disasters,” the kid answered nasally, before snorting as though it was a funny joke. Harry didn’t respond but to say a quick thanks before making his way in the direction the kid had pointed. He had no clue what a glee classroom was but the way the kid said the school’s disasters made him think it was a group for social misfits, and the name, made him think that perhaps it was for those who needed help dealing with depression or similar. He had only made it halfway down the first section of hallway when a tall woman in a tracksuit seemingly appeared from what must have been her office. 

“Well ain’t you a tiny tim?” she said mockingly. Harry recognized her voice immediately. 

“My names Harry actually,” Harry said. “And I’m delivering a cake, for you I believe.” 

“Yes, yes you are,” she said smiling. It was a slightly cruel smile that gave off a sense of satisfaction that made Harry nervous, wondering what exactly he’d been forced to step into. “Follow me, I’ll lead you to where you need to go.” Nervously Harry did so. She led him down the mostly empty hallway to a closed room and pushed the door open with nary a knock. 

“Sue,” a male voice said challengingly as the woman entered. “What do you want now?”

“Schuester,” Sue, the woman apparently, responded, “Always expecting the worst from me, even when I come bearing gifts. She gestured towards Harry who entered behind her. The classroom was more of a miniature band room, with chairs on a small set of raised steps that currently sat a bunch of students, three of which he recognized as customers from this morning, and piano to one side, while the rest of the room was clear. Harry made his way without saying anything to the table in front of a stand-alone white board and carefully set the box on top of it. 

“You see after one of my sources let me know that you planned on leaving the glee club to concentrate full time on your little acapella band and my three Cheerios let me know about this dessert café that had opened up today, I thought to myself, well, what better way than to celebrate the glee club’s disbandment than to do it with the gel head of a man who made it happen? And thus I bought you a cake. Spice of course, my favorite, I thought if I were to indulge then it had best be worthy of Sue Sylvester, and nothing is more worthy than spice cake,” Sue said. Will Schuester smiled at the tall woman and Harry felt more than he saw the taller woman stiffen. 

“That’s kind of you Sue, but the glee club isn’t disbanding, I’m only stepping down from leading the glee club,” Will said. The fury that descended upon Sue Sylvester’s face was terrifying. 

“I may have miscalculated this time William, but mark my words you and your gargling band of reprobates and freaks will regret this,” she threatened before turning to stomp out of the room. 

“Aren’t you going to stay for some cake?” William asked, and Harry looked at the man incredulously, couldn’t he see he was throwing a log on the goddamn fire?” 

“I hate spice cake!” she shouted back disappearing into the hallway door slamming behind her. 

“Well, I can’t truly say I know what just happened but the cake is paid for and the delivery says to one Will Schuester,” Harry said. 

“Please can we eat it Mr. Schuester?” one of the blonds from this morning asked, “It’ll be really good, even Lord Tubbington thought so this morning.” 

“I’m glad you and um, Lord Tubbington thought that my cake was good,” Harry said. 

“Good!” the Latina, Santana if Harry remembered correctly said, “I ain’t never had anything that good in my mouth in my life, and I’ve had a lot of good things in my mouth.” The rustle of chuckles and giggles was evident, as Will sighed. 

“Yes we can share the cake,” Harry swiftly unveiled the cake and the utensils and paper plates he’d brought with him. 

“Damn white boy this cake is fabulous,” said a large black girl looking over the decorations. 

“What about the flowers though?” said a boy that stood at least a foot over Harry. 

“Their edible, though I wouldn’t suggest eating the full flowers, their stem pieces are a bit bitter, the petals though are fine,” Harry said quickly counting in his head the amount of people and began to cut the cake doling out equal portions. He couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face at the moans of happy eaters while he used a napkin to wipe his knife before putting the now empty cake box in the garbage. 

“This is divine,” said a well-dressed boy with a higher voice,” said before taking another bite. 

“It is very good,” said a girl with a rather large nose. 

“It’s damn divine is what it is,” said Santana, the dreamy blond beside her just nodded and licked some icing from her thumb. Gigantor was too busy devouring his slice to say anything while the second blond from this morning was daintily eating her slice beside him. 

“This is very good, thank-you,” said Will Schuester as he lifted another bite to his mouth. The gold of his wedding band flashed and Harry smiled softly. A pity the man was probably a good man, though likely not gay, if he was trying to help depressed high school students, though that led the question of what exactly was wrong with Sue Sylvester given that she wanted to disband them. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Harry said giving a nod as he walked towards the classroom door, a door that burst open almost catching Harry in the face. 

“Hey man!” a boy sporting a mohawk shouted into the room directing it towards gigantor. “Someone drove a Pagani to the school and parked it in the parking lot. Come and see, shits like a million dollars, we’re all getting pictures before it leaves,” the boy said. 

“It’s a Pagani Huayra Imola and it’s five point four million so please don’t dent or scratch it if you end up laying on it to take pictures or something,” Harry said without thinking. 

“Holy shit man it’s you!” the mohawk boy shouted. 

“Wait, white boy, this cake is good and all but what are you doing ownin’ a café and baking at it, if you can afford a car worth over five million dollars?” the bigger black girl asked. 

“What’s wrong with me owning and running a café?” Harry asked defensively. “I like baking.” 

“Fair enough,” said the higher voiced fashionably dressed male, “But what are you doing in Lima of all places?” Harry shrugged. 

“Honestly, I threw a dart and it landed here,” Harry answered. “Besides, it’s not to far from Toledo or Detroit or a few other major hubs so it worked out. Now I have to get back to the shop, I don’t have enough employees to be out for very long yet so I’m going to get going. Uh if you want that picture,” Harry said nodding towards gigantor, “You’d best go now cause I’m not going to wait.” That seemed to get the entire group of students moving and honestly Harry just followed the mob through the school out to the parking lot letting them lead the way so he didn’t get lost. 

Despite what the mohawk boy had said there wasn’t anyone taking pictures with his vehicle thought they had gathered fairly close. He guessed it was likely because one Sue Sylvester was circling his vehicle like a goddamn vulture. Harry couldn’t help himself and clicked his unlock button causing his lights to flash and vehicle to chirp making the woman jump though he doubted she’d ever admit it. He immediately regretted however, not just because the students all suddenly looked at him but because her attention was now firmly on him and the key fob in his hand. 

“Tiny tim!” she shouted. 

“Harry,” he said firmly back, correcting her with his name yet again. 

“How did you get this vehicle?” she demanded. 

“I bought it,” Harry answered. She sneered at him. 

“There are only five of these in the world, three are owned by the company for racing purposes, one personally by the owner of said company, and one by Duke Peverell,” she said. 

“Well I’m certainly am not Pagani nor am I the company owner so you do the math,” Harry bit back. The woman was certainly rubbing him the wrong way. 

“I had someone look up the county records for your piece of real estate, the moment I saw your car. No café owner would own this car, your name is Harrison Potter, or that’s how you signed everything for the property. I’ll have your criminal record in less than an hour, already sent in the request, which means you aren’t Duke Peverell. I sent in a request for your birth certificate but that will take a little longer since they have to route it back to England, I even requested to see when you got your green card. I’ll know exactly who you are, and every little thing you’ve ever done,” she said. 

“One, that’s bloody fucking creepy and probably grounds for some kind of restraining order, two my full name complete with titles and correct address since you want to go this route, is His Grace, Sir Harrison, Duke of Peverell, Most Honorable Marquess Black and Right Honorable Earl Potter, Honorary Regimental Colonel and Member of the Royal Victorian Order, which leads to three, you will not be receiving a criminal record check on me as I am texting someone right now,” Harry said as he took out his cell and began typing “That means in less than five minute you’ll be receiving a phone call, about a minute perhaps two minutes after that you’ll be in police custody where you’ll remain while several very important officials ensure you are not a threat to my safety and the reason they are going to do that is simply because I want them too. You see I really like my privacy and being left alone, and well you seem like the type of person who doesn’t learn very quickly about who to fuck with and who to leave alone. Perhaps this way we can bypass whatever stupid shit you’ve come up with to try and pull.”

“You think you’re such a big man tiny tim?” she said getting up in his space. “You don’t know who you’re messing with. You see this?” She gestured at his face, and Harry raised an eyebrow crossing his arms. “This is me calling your bluff.” For a moment there was silence and then the ringtone of a phone clearly rang out causing Harry’s lips to twitch into a smirk. 

“You might want to answer that, more conducive to not waking up in cold cell tomorrow morning,” Harry said. She pulled back and answered the phone. 

“What the fuck does tiny tim have on you that makes you want to help with his lies, and how the fuck did you get my number?” she snarled into the phone, before her eyes widened as the sound of sirens reached their ears. 

“Like I said, I really don’t like it when people try to breach my rights to privacy,” Harry said as three police cruisers pulled into the High School parking lot. 

“If you think this is bad, I’ve been water boarded by the CIA for resistance to interrogation training that was hard, this, this is nothing,” she said. 

“If you think Waterboarding is the worst experience of RTI you’ve never experienced RTI,” Harry said simply as the officers exited their vehicles. Harry stepped away from the woman as one of the officers spoke. 

“Susan Rodham Sylvester, you are being detained for questioning. While you are not officially under arrest we ask that you come quietly and without fighting,” the cop said nervously. The woman shot a glare at Harry but acquiesced. Students and teachers alike watched as the woman was escorted into the back of a cop car. 

“Well, I’d say you have my apologies for doing that but I’m not actually sorry,” Harry said, before hitting a button on his key fob making the drivers butterfly wing door to open. Sliding in and pushing the button for the door to close he sighed and started up his vehicle, leaving the students and teachers still in shock at what had just occurred. 

The drive back to the shop was less than ten minutes but Harry’s brain was already flying a mile a minute. He hoped that people wouldn’t condemn him for what he’d done but perhaps he should have toned down his reaction but honestly she had been really creepy looking into him like that and all he had really done was alert his chancellor that someone was taking to much of a personal interest in him and gave her name. Sure he knew exactly how the man would react given that it had happened once before when a fan found him but still perhaps it was too far? Nothing to be done about it now though. 

Harry got back to the shop and promptly forgot about it as he hurried to help Andrea before she was overwhelmed. In fact he forgot all about it until the high school students piled into the café an hour and a half after Andrea had left. David arrived only a few minutes after the bustle began and Harry only had time to nod at the bigger boy before he was pulled away to finish yet another order. Thankfully the other boy was already in his apron and set to work right away. 

While his café stayed decently full of students, the busyness began to die down and Harry was quick to begin cleaning the empty platters from the showcase before going into his walk in cooler, really just a large space spelled to stay cool and preserve everything as is, no matter how long it remained inside. Double-checking all of the labels he quickly refilled the platters. Harry wanted to change up the menu every two days, keeping only the big favorites so it would be best if he used the same items right now only adding one or two new things, so that his cooler never got too full even if nothing would ever go bad.


End file.
